


Skycloud's Poetry

by skycloud86



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: A collection of my original poetry. There's no specific order to these.





	1. Blue Haze Soil

Softly the blue haze lifted from the fields

The fire had died, its corpse melted onto the grass

Smoke still sang to the skies

Twigs still flickered like used candles

Dead creatures slept on ashes

Trees devoid of leaves stood burnt

Petrol oxygen lit up lungs

Wooden food eaten and now vomit

As the blaze passed

Its mark written on grass blades

Turning black to spite the soil

And the dandelions fainted

Their sunshine extinguished.


	2. Seven Sisters

Monday, the working week

Gloomy always, shaded blue

Capitalistic hours of hedonism

This day in the week

Tuesday, somehow better

Neither start nor end

Bleak blue, diluted

In the week of the world

Wednesday, middle of work

Savour this, its nearly gone

And climb mountains to summits

In the centre of the week

Thursday, Norse culture reigns

Thor himself could not stop time

The endless week is humiliated

As we near the supposed finish

Friday, the athiests find religion

End of the week in a social way

Now to rest and love and be ourselves

And all before the week has gone

Saturday, natural athelete

Won for rest by socialists

First of two, best of seven

Close to the finish of this week

Sunday, end of the week

Final day before the hourglass wakes

Sleepy day, slumber reigns

On this, the last day


	3. I Am, I Am Not

I am not your long lost memories

I am not the friend of years gone by

I am not the love of your life or mine

I lie deep within your mind

I do not wish you harm

I do not poison your blood

I do not cause the nightmare

I care too much for you

I do not want to see you die

I do not want to see you mourn

I do not want to lay fresh flowers

I want to be reminded by your smile

I am your future memory

I am the true friend yet to come

I am the one for you

I will be more than a daydream


	4. Neon Gods

Neon gods worshipped

Skies of black become orange

Orgasmic flames of luminescence

Seek out the darkness that exists no more

You'll go mad with loss

Cities drown, eyes murdered

Drawn to the lights

You sink into them, grasp onto them

The prayer is said in musical tones

Enter the temple and worship

Until dawn, you are a neon saint


	5. For Those Of You Who Are Missing

No more do we hear your sweet laughter,

Yet we hope to see you smile once more,

You floated away on an unknown breeze

We miss the sparkle of your eyes,

But your memory will always linger,

You vanished in body but you never left us,

You are still in our hearts

And in our thoughts, from

The orchestra of birds to the sleepy night,

Floating away from us on breezes we do not know,

Wherever you are in this vast Earth,

No matter how many rivers you cross,

No matter how many roads you walk on,

Still in our hearts forever

Our beloved, our treasure.


	6. A Year Never Has A Twin

A lonely leaf floats in the wind

Sunset in the sky is the ending

Bleak skies, similar to death

Frost conquers all

Drowned grass, white seas

Day rushed through to the dark

Climbing smoke rushes to the moon

Burning at the stake, warming hands

White Arctic over warming verdant

Green pioneer, show yourself

Rain comes, with love for the soil

Tiny buds bloom to reveal natures art

Sun caresses our skin

Love between us, spring passion

The day relaxes, slowing down

Cool breeze in the night

Breathe in the life that is here

Clear air and the bluest of skies

A year never has a twin

Wonderful beauty of these days.


	7. Autumn Massacre

Sunlight washes over into my sight

Gentle fingers of white floating past

Orange and gold rain falls from the trees

Leaping to the soil beneath in a final dramatic act

They lay there cold

Released from their mother tree and dead

The autumn massacre is here once more

And the trees are weeping onto the corpses.


	8. Aware

Names of the dead heroes stick to tongues

Their bones long since buried deep

The cult of the martyr

The everlasting belief in a person

Winds its way around all the people

Myths and legends fill the air

Mystic stories and fervent belief

Fuel the flames of the saga

Relics of the dead brought to life

Given powers of immortality

Long reign as icon

The books written about the heroic

The songs and the verses

Written with a sigh of feeling

The clingy stick to the legend

Unaware of their own self

The heroes inspired a generation

But one would not bow

Outcast he became

Hero status he dreamt of

Because he was aware


	9. Friend

Fan flames that engulf you

Burn off the skin they make you wear

Reveal to us your true state, friend

So that we may gaze upon Nature's mistake

Your eyes like cold horror

Your lips from which only a shrill cry emerges

Satisfy our curiosity, friend

And make yourself wish you were dead

Our laughter should feel like blades to you

Mocking your very existence to the ground

Why not end it now, my friend

Before the dawn chorus awakens you?


	10. Her Music

Her fingers playfully tease the keys

Slipping flawlessly from one to the other

Without words, she speaks to me

She smiles as her fingers act

Her eyes concentrated on mine

As if we were alone

Slipping flawlessly go her fingers,

From one key to the other

This secret romance,

Like a moon behind the purple clouds of night,

We hold not each other but a warm gaze.


	11. Midnight Bonfire

I left the old stories behind me years ago

Didn't want to know about those tales

Sad tales, they was, all full of gloomy

Deaths and fogs of despair

No, I burnt the lot in a bonfire at midnight

Two days cursed by them but many afterwards free

If you ever happen to come across them

Send them to the flames as quick as you can

Because they are a curse on all

And sad they are, they'll kill you from within.


	12. Muse Doe

Muse is missing

No John or Jane

This is no missing persons

This is the block of creative thought

My poems suffer from the loss of ideas

My words don't become clear

I search whilst lying down,

Imagining a vanished roof

The walls close in and out

Breathing like a chased animal

No hunter going to kill them though

Because muse has no more bullets


	13. Strange Myths

Strange myths cloud my mind

Telling me the stories better left buried

Ghosts of long gone ideas

Spirits of archaic tongues

They speak in to my subconsciousness

I resist their influence

I tear apart their books and verse

Still I sit quietly as they rush around my eyes

Wondering where did all their sanity go?


	14. These Questions I Asked

Does the fear chill your blood to ice?

Does it crawl across your veins, your arteries?

Does it burrow into your empty eyes softly?

Or does it sit upon your head in a mocking fashion?

Once a wise man said

Fear is nothing if you keep your mind clear

But foggy is your thoughts

And you cannot do what you promise

Once a wise woman said

Courage is the act of defining your memory

But amnesia sets in so quick nowadays

And your courage, washed away

Once you read an ancient book

Which told of myths of long gone times

Fool to believe in those stories you were

Now find yourself trapped in no mans land

Your mouth acknowledged the wise counsel

But your ears were the more deficient

Foolishly stumbling, you feel

And into a dark puddle you drown forever


	15. Whispers Echo

Echoed whispers flee down the alleyways

Abandoned vehicles, lights on

Radios blaring old love songs

No one there to love or lust for

Disguised figures of unknown lives

Auras of power and fame

Façades yet to fall

Personalities for the newspaper

Screens with colours of the world

Voices, images, lyrics and eternal stories

The text of the story fills emotions

The lyrics of the song make you curious


	16. I Know Of The Tsunami

Falling swiftly into the soils

Swollen banks of weeping streams

Trees crash heavily

Skies curse and scowl

Houses torn down

Boats on the waves die

Songs of joy cut short

Tropical hellhole

Natural paradise

Earth shakes

Skies wail.


End file.
